


A Smile (And Nothing More)

by MischiefsLady



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Sharing a Bed, a bit of romance, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would it be entirely too much to ask for you to wear a smile and absolutely nothing else today?” – Tyler Knott Gregson</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile (And Nothing More)

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of working out the kinks of chapter 7 for Tattooed I came across this little quote from Tyler Knott Gregson “Would it be entirely too much to ask for you to wear a smile and absolutely nothing else today?”, and this bit of Loki/Darcy begged to be written first. 
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr for anyone who wishes to know as mischiefslady. :)
> 
> Thanks as always for any and all kudos and comments!

Loki stands by the window clad only in pajama bottoms and watches as dawn breaks over the vast New Mexico desert. The colors of the sunrise remind him of Asgard, of home. He’s always been an early riser, eager to get on with the day and all the plans he has for it. Not much has changed there since his _assignment_ to Midgard under the watchful eye of Thor. Bitterly, Loki resents being placed in big brother’s charge, but lately he’s beginning to think perhaps his punishment is earned.

That has to be her fault. His head turns and he can see her there, in his bed, lying on her stomach. She is naked but for a portion of the white sheet wrapped around her hips. His eyes follow the graceful curves of her calf muscles, over the bend of her knees and the silhouette of her round bottom. Up along the smooth paleness of her back and over the features of her beautiful face his gaze travels and he almost sighs with unwilling feelings before turning back to watch the watercolor sky.

It is most certainly the fault of one Darcy Lewis that he has any regret at all for his actions. Over the last two years she was one of the first to speak with him with little contempt and much curiosity. He ignored her of course, to his mind she was nothing more than a glorified slave for Jane Foster. Time has disabused him of that notion. It is Darcy who is the glue that holds the research team together. And it is Darcy in recent months who has brought out pieces of the Loki who existed before he ever found out about his origins. 

She sees him, all of him and he is unsure of how to handle it. How to handle his own unyielding desire for her, a mere Midgardian whom he once thought nothing more than an ant beneath his boot. Yet she accepts him, welcomes him between her gorgeous thighs. She humbles him.

“What troubles you, Loki?” Her husky voice washes over him and he turns, one eyebrow lifted, to find her stretched out upon her back, arms over her head and one leg bent at the knee. Her breasts are practically begging for attention and the sheet has fallen dangerously low on her hips.

Darcy waits for him to deny the thoughts in his head. He doesn’t often speak of the cares that weigh him down and she’s unfazed when he keeps quiet now. However, she’s pleasantly surprised when he strips off the black pajama bottoms he’s wearing and slides into bed next to her. He’s on his side, head propped up with one arm while the fingers of his other hand begin to trace a lazy pattern across her abdomen.

Her breath hitches at his touch caressing and she wiggles slightly beneath him, wishing he would let those talented fingers skim over her sensitive nipples. He grins down at her as if he knows what she is thinking yet continues his tortuous touch.

“Sweet girl, there are no troubles when you are stretched out like a goddess before me.” The glint in his eyes is lascivious and there is an answering throb between her legs for it. 

Darcy inhales deeply as the tips of his fingers slide teasingly beneath the edge of the sheet that barely covers her needy core before resuming their path across her belly and around her breasts.

She licks her lips before responding. “If I am a goddess, then won’t you worship me properly, Loki?” 

He swears her voice is made up of sex and sin if the way his cock jumps in response to it is any indication. She notices and rolls onto her side, placing one hand against his chest. He brushes back a lock of hair that falls in front of her face.

“Darcy?” he whispers as he brings his lips down to hers.

“Yes?” 

“Would it be entirely too much to ask for you to wear a smile and absolutely nothing else today?”*

She laughs, and he claims her lips, swallowing the sound as he tastes her. She slides into his kiss, passionately, enthusiastically, wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling him over her. He rolls with her, never breaking contact and settles swiftly between her thighs.

His touch ignites a burning within her, a need to be claimed over and over again by him. He’s pressing against her entrance and it’s not enough. It’s never enough unless he’s inside her and Darcy breaks the kiss, gasping as he slides into her, stretching and filling where she aches most for him.

Loki’s eyes widen as she uses her inner muscles to squeeze him. Gods, nothing could ever feel as good as Darcy does when she’s beneath him and he’s deep within her. He groans, dropping his head onto her shoulder as he begins to move, slowly and then building in speed and force.

She’s got her legs wrapped round his undulating hips, each thrust hitting her most sensitive spot perfectly. The noises she’s making only serve to spur Loki on and he raises his head to look at her. Her blue eyes shine with her own desire for him, and he dips his head for another kiss. He’s mad with want of her, his senses filled with her scent, her taste, her texture. 

He’s surrounded by her. 

Darcy clings to him as he drives into her over and over again. And she can tell he’s close by the way he’s moving. He breaks the kiss and he’s saying things, but she cannot comprehend them, they’re in a language she’s never heard. But it doesn’t matter because she’s coming, the orgasm washing over her in waves and she’s breaking apart under him, calling his name

Loki thrusts once, twice more before his own climax has him shuddering above her, her name on his lips. His breaths come harshly as he spills himself inside her. He catches her looking up at him and offers a spent smile. He attempts to move off of her but she tightens her legs around him.

“I’ll make a bargain with you, Mischief.” She says and he raises an eyebrow in silent question. “I’ll wear a smile and nothing else if you’ll wear nothing but me for the rest of the day.”

Loki doesn’t know how he ended up here with her. But if changing his ways means keeping her at his side then he can admit, if only to himself, that he has no problem with that though he’ll never quit scheming all together. For now, he lays his lips over hers once more and slides his arms around her. He rolls, bringing Darcy with him so that she’s sprawled over him.

Yes, he thinks, he’ll keep her exactly where she is.


End file.
